charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The P Tradition
The Halliwell family is known for their tradition of choosing names that begin with the letter "P'''". The tradition was presumably started by the parents of the 1920's cousins (as all three of the cousins have names that start with '''P) and is currently being continued through the family line of Phoebe Halliwell.Pardon My Past The Charmed Ones' Children Piper Halliwell When Piper gave birth to her first child, Wyatt, she broke the tradition of choosing to name her children based on her husband Leo's family. The sisters and Leo tried to come up with "P" names suitable for the boy—a name suggested by Phoebe was "Potter" and Leo suggested "Peter," but Piper finally decided on "Wyatt," in honor of Leo.Baby's First Demon When Piper had her second son, he was named Christopher after Leo's father. She gave him the middle name "Perry" in honor of the "P" tradition. She named her third child Melinda after her ancestor. Phoebe Halliwell When Phoebe first envisioned her future daughter, she told Piper that she wished to carry on the "P" tradition so Piper suggested that she use their deceased older sister Prue's name in her honor. Thus, when Phoebe gave birth to her oldest daughter, she named her : Prudence Johnna. She named her next daughter : Parker, and her third daughter and last child : Peyton. Paige Matthews Paige Matthews also broke the tradition, naming her children Tamora, Kat, and Henry.Forever Charmed, No Rest for the Wicca, Oh, Henry Warren-Halliwell Family Names * Prudence: Prue Halliwell, Prudence Warren, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell * Piper: Piper Halliwell * Phoebe: Phoebe Halliwell * Paige: Paige Matthews * Penelope: Penny Halliwell * Patricia: Patty Halliwell * Parker: Parker Halliwell * Peyton: Peyton Halliwell * Perry: Christopher Perry Halliwell * Philippa: ''Philippa Halliwell'' (novels only) * Pamela: Pamela Bousquet (novels only) * Pandora: Pandora (novels only) * Posie: Posie (novels only) Notes *The name "Paige" for Patty Halliwell's fourth child was not chosen by Patty herself, the name was chosen by Sister Agnes, who followed the wishes of Patty and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, who asked Agnes to ensure that the child's name began with a "P". *When the oldest Charmed One, Prue Halliwell returned to Earth and took over the body of a comatose witch, she took the name Patience in honor of the "P" tradition. *Other than the Charmed Ones, this feature is also shared among a trio of demons (Pilar, Phoenix and Patra) and the Stillman Sisters except with "M" instead of "P" (Mabel, Mitzy and Margo), who both succeeded in stealing the Charmed Ones' identities. *The Charmed Ones continued this trend when taking on new identities in season 8, except with "J" instead of "P"; Julie, Jo and Jenny (later Jamie) Bennett. *Piper Halliwell was the first member of the Halliwell family to break the tradition, naming her first born 'Wyatt' and her second 'Chris'. *As a different alphabet is used in Russia, Phoebe's name starts with an 'F' there, making the P3 club S3 for 'sisters'. References Category:Charmed terms Category:Articles derived from novel content